Brotherly Interactions
by Sam1
Summary: Interactions between the brothers as children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TB or the Tracys nor am I making any money from this story. It is solely written for entertainment purposes.

A/N: I tend to stick with the birth order as followed: Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. I've also decided that I enjoy writing stories with them as children. This is the first of five chapters.-sam1

Brotherly Interactions

Scott and John

Eight-month-old John Tracy lay on the floor for a moment before scooting Army-style on his belly towards his big brother. Scott was busy playing with some colorful building blocks though to his mother he was just banging them together to make noise. A small, pudgy hand reached out for a bright blue block only to be pushed away.

"No, Dohnny," Scott said. Johnny rolled over on his back and stared at him for a moment before his lower lip started trembling and he cried out. Clapping his hands over his ears, Scott decided to go with the lesser of two evils and dropped a hand long enough to hand over a bright red block. Two pudgy hands grasped the block awkwardly before gnawing on it.

* * *

Scott and Virgil 

The small chestnut-haired boy toddled after an older and darker haired boy much to the older boy's annoyance.

"Go 'way, Virgie." Cocking his head to the side, the toddler stared at his big brother before plopping down on the floor.

"Me wanna pway," he whimpered. "Birgie wub 'Cotty." Huge tears leaked from his burnt honey colored eyes in sadness. "'Cotty no wub Birgie." If there was one thing that Scott couldn't handle it was his younger brothers crying.

"Aww, Virgie, I do love you but I'm going to play outside," he said.

"Birgie pway oufside, foo." The little boy clapped his hands happily. Seeing no way out of this, Scott sighed and searched for their mother.

"Mommy, can Virgie go outside with me?" he asked. "I'll watch him."

"Birgie pway wif 'Cotty," Virgil babbled from behind his big brother. Lucy glanced at her first and third born sons and smiled.

"Stay in the backyard," she told them.

* * *

Scott and Gordon 

"No, Gordy, I don't want to go swimming." Scott strode away from his five-year-old brother. "Ask Johnny or Virgie."

"Mommy said you have to be the one to swim with me," Gordon countered. "Please, Scotty, you never do anything with me." Scott stopped mid-step and turned to face his second youngest brother. "You always make time to do things with Virgil but never me."

"That's not true," Scott argued. "I do lots of things with you." Gordon stared at him in disbelief.

"Nuh-uh, you don't like me," he cried. "You're just being mean because you think I put a frog in your bed." Swiping at his runny nose, Gordon was indeed a sad sight and one that made Scott feel bad.

"I do to like you, Gordy," he said. "I just don't like to swim like you do." Gordon's shoulders sagged in defeat and he walked towards the backdoor of their house. Feeling like he'd let his brother down, Scott called out to him. "Gordy, how about we go practice for your little league game? I'll pitch and you can work on hitting." Gordon looked back at his big brother and thought for a moment.

"Really, Scotty?" he asked, excited.

"Yeah, come on," he answered.

* * *

Scott and Alan 

"Scotty, why did Mommy go away?" Alan sat on the ground under the oak tree and fiddled with the grass. "Didn't she love us anymore?"

"She didn't want to go away but she had to," Scott sighed. "She still loves us even though she had to leave." Alan scooted closer to him and leaned his head against his shoulder. Scott's long arm wrapped around his brother in a one-armed hug.

"But we have to have a mommy," he said. "Casey said only losers don't have mommies. Are we losers?"

"No, we're not losers and Casey is a big dummy for saying that," Scott huffed. "Didn't you hear what Grandma said yesterday?" Alan nodded slowly in response.

"She said that she'd be our mommy and grandma," he answered. Though still sad, Alan felt better having talked to his big brother. "Thanks, Scotty."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TB or the Tracys nor am I making any money from this story. It is solely written for entertainment purposes.

John

John and Scott

Rolling over in his sleep, Scott, nine-years-old, felt something out of place and opened his eyes. The light from the streetlight shone through the bedroom window casting a yellowish glow around the young boy staring out the window.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Sitting up in his bed, Scott watched his seven-year-old brother for a moment waiting for an explanation.

"Can't see the stars, Scotty." The answer was quiet just like the boy was. "I sleep better when I can see the stars." Padding softly to his brother's side, Scott looked out the window with him. An idea was forming in his mind and hoped that the necessary items were still in his desk. Flipping on the light, he opened the desk he shared with John and rifled through the clutter until he found the small package he wanted. John watched him in silence but obviously curious. Peeling off the little strips of paper, Scott then stuck small star-shaped forms on the wall next to John's bed. Within a few minutes, he had formed a few of the constellations he knew of on the wall.

"Now, even when it's cloudy out, you'll be able to see the stars," he said. John gave his big brother a shy grin of gratitude before crawling into bed. Scott shut the light off before he also got back in his bed and the newly formed constellations next to John glowed in the dark.

* * *

John and Virgil 

The eight-year-old blond watched his next youngest brother slump into the family room as if the weight of the world was on his small shoulders.

"What's wrong, Virg?" The solemn voice startled the other boy causing him to drop his school bag on the floor with a loud thump.

"Nothin'," he answered, sighing. "Johnny, do you think I'm weird?" John looked at his brother and cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"Nah, you're not weird." An odd flopping noise echoed down the hallway and both boys watched as their red-haired younger brother walked by with a diver's mask covering his face and a snorkel firmly placed in his mouth. "That's weird."

* * *

John and Gordon 

"Johnny, where will you be?" Five-year-old Gordon Tracy stared up at the imposing structure before them. Children and adults milled around, some laughing, others crying, but most just talking to others.

"I'll be on the second floor," John answered. He'd turned to wave to someone he knew but still heard the fear in his brother's voice. Scott and Virgil had already entered the structure but John had volunteered to take care of Gordon.

"Can I come with you?" Gordon asked, timidly. Turning his complete attention to his little brother, John led him through the doors and down a hallway. Standing by the door, a young woman stood waiting.

"Who do we have here?" she asked, kindly. John gently pushed his brother towards her.

"Miss Edwards, this is my brother Gordon," John answered, politely. "He's a little bit afraid since this is his first day of kindergarten."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gordon," she said. "You'll be in my class just like your big brothers were and if you'd like I'll have you sit at the table they all did." Gordon hesitantly took her hand and went with her into his new classroom.

* * *

John and Alan 

John sat patiently on the couch with a pillow on his lap while his brothers played on the floor. All but one of his brothers actually. Jeff Tracy carried six-month-old Alan towards the couch and gently settled him on John's lap while instructing his older son how to hold his baby brother. Lucy followed behind him with the baby's bottle of formula. Once the two blonde-haired brothers were settled, John held the bottle of formula so that his brother could eat.

"Allie, you have to keep the nipple in your mouth," he instructed. Adjusting the bottle for him again, he couldn't help but watch his brother intently. Blue eyes just a shade or two darker than his stared up at him and an almost toothless grin mirrored his.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the TB or the Tracys nor am I making any money from this story. It is solely written for entertainment purposes.

Virgil

Virgil and Scott

Stealthily, the bedroom door opened and a slight figure slid through closing it behind him. Intently, he listened for any signs that his brother had noticed his entrance. He heard the sobs that were muffled by a pillow and knew that he'd entered unobserved but all that would end now. Shuffling up to the bed, he crawled up on it and patted his brother on his back.

"Scotty, I'm here," he said. "It's my turn to take care of you." Scott's cries quieted down until only an occasional whimper could be heard but through it all Virgil stayed by his side. Rolling onto his back, Scott glanced over at Virgil.

"Thanks, Virg." A half-hearted and embarrassed grin didn't hide the genuine gratitude he felt for his younger brother's support and acceptance. Virgil, alone, seemed to understand that he also needed someone to lean on when things got rough. A small snore made him look closer at his brother and he realized that Virgil had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, little brother."

* * *

Virgil and John

A sudden summer thunderstorm unleashed a torrential downpour that beat a steady beat on the windows. Nine-year-old John sat in the corner of the couch and stared at the book on his lap.

"Must be a good book, huh, Johnny?" Virgil asked. He flopped down next to his brother. When no response was given, he poked his brother in the arm. "Earth to Johnny, come in." John's gaze shifted to his brother before he acknowledged him.

"What?" he asked. Before Virgil could repeat his question a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the house and rattled the windows. The sharp cry of fright was all but drowned out by the noise but Virgil saw his brother's reaction.

"Johnny, are you okay?" he asked. John shook his head and mumbled something. "What?"

"I don't like thunder," he repeated. "Please, don't let Gordy and Allie know or they'll tease me." Virgil thought for a moment and decided to admit something he was afraid of so that John would know that his secret was safe.

"I won't tell but if it makes you feel any better, I'm afraid of spiders," Virgil admitted. "Can you imagine what Gordy would do if he knew that?" John smiled at his brother and settled back on the couch, the storm forgotten for the moment by the knowledge that his secret was still safe and by Virgil's thoughtfulness.

* * *

Virgil and Gordon

Blearily, Virgil glared at his alarm clock and slammed his hand down on the snooze button before pulling his pillow over his head.

_"Why did I promise to take him fishing this morning?"_ he asked himself. Mornings were a form of torture as far as he was concerned. Tossing back his bedclothes, he stood up and stretched. Padding lightly across the hall to the bedroom Gordon and Alan shared, he stumbled over several piles of toys and clothes to Gordon's bed.

"Hey, Gordy," he said, shaking his brother's arm. "Get up and dressed so we can go fishing before it gets too hot." Gordon's eyes snapped open in surprise and he hurriedly sat up.

"You're not backing out on me?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" Virgil countered. "I promised and a promise is a promise." Grinning happily, Gordon threw back his bedclothes and stood up fully clothed except for his shoes.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Virgil out of the bedroom.

* * *

Virgil and Alan

"Why didn't you walk away, Allie?" The two brothers were walking home together after Virgil had come across a scuffle outside of the school grounds. His youngest brother was in the thick of it and getting the worst of it by from what he could see.

"I couldn't, Virgie." His answer was slurred due to the busted lip. Fighting back his anger and tears, he looked away from his big brother.

"Why not?" Virgil demanded. "You know that Dad's going to be angry when he finds out. Just tell me why you didn't walk away."

"I COULDN'T," Alan yelled. "BECAUSE HE WAS MAKING FUN OF YOU!" Alan looked down at the ground and sighed. "I couldn't let him keep saying bad things about you, Virgie." Virgil gaped at his youngest brother in stunned silence. Alan had been defending him without any thought of his own well-being.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the TB or the Tracys nor am I making any money from this story. It is solely written for entertainment purposes.

Gordon

Gordon and Scott

The small boy curled up on the lounger was almost missed by his oldest brother. Almost but not quite.

"Gordy?" Scott called out from just past the lounger. "What are you doing out here?" Miserably, the younger brother looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy promised to teach me how to ride my bike but he had to leave again," he sighed. "He always forgets his promises." Shaking his head, Scott sat down next to his brother.

"Gordy, he didn't forget his promise. He was called into work," he explained. "But since he's busy with work would you be interested in me teaching you? I helped Virg and he only had a few cuts and scrapes from crashing." It was just luck that Virgil happened to walk by on his way to get his bike.

"A few?" he echoed. "More like Grandma used a whole box of band aids." Gordon's eyes rose in fear until he heard Virgil's laughter ring out. "Just kidding, Red, Scotty's alright to teach you."

"Will you really teach me, Scotty?" Gordon asked, slight smile lighting up his eyes.

"Yep but first things first, get your helmet," Scott answered.

* * *

Gordon and John

"Johnny, can you help me with my homework?" Gordon stood just outside of John's open bedroom door. His older brother turned from his desk and glanced back at the red-headed boy before motioning for him to enter.

"What kind of homework, Gordy?" he asked. Gordon handed him a sheet of paper which he quickly read over. "This looks pretty simple. I think we can get a typed report done in no time." A couple of hours later, Gordon printed out his report.

"Thanks, Johnny," he said. "It would have been easier if you'd just done it, though."

"It would have been easier for you but you wouldn't have learned anything either," John replied. "Dad would be disappointed if you took the easy way in life but even his disappointment would pale when you realized that you let yourself down." Turning back to his own studies, John let his brother think about what he said.

"Thanks." The word was soft but carried with it his understanding of what John meant.

* * *

Gordon and Virgil

Virgil's day had gone from bad to worse since waking up for school. First, he'd overslept and didn't have time to eat anything more than a granola bar for breakfast. When he'd gotten to his classroom and hung his book bag on the back of his chair, he didn't notice that it was partially unzipped and several pens, pencils, and a small sketch book fell to the floor. The sketch book was immediately seized by his own personal bully. The inevitable taunts began and he kept his eyes trained on his desk the rest of the day in embarrassment. Grateful for a reprieve at lunch time was a bust when his least liked meal was served, beans and hotdogs. Finally, school was over and he walked home and opened the door to the usual chaos that was his family. A pair of green eyes saw him climb the stairs, taking in the dejected set of his shoulders. Making a quick dash to the kitchen, he grabbed what he wanted and followed his brother upstairs.

"Virgil, can I come in?" Gordon stood at the door balancing the items in his hands.

"Don't care." Was the muffled response so Gordon opened the door and walked over to his brother's bed where he was lying facedown.

"I brought you something," Gordon said. Virgil turned his head and saw the small container of chocolate chip cookies and a single serve bottle of chocolate milk. Even though he'd had a rotten day, he knew that his brothers would be there for him in whatever way was needed.

* * *

Gordon and Alan

Snuggled comfortably beneath his warm blankets, Gordon was sound asleep in the room he shared with his youngest brother. Alan, on the other hand, was in the throes of yet another nightmare.

"No…don't…away…" His voice getting loud enough to wake Gordon up. "Daddy…me…please…" Instantly, Gordon was wide awake and on his feet, hurrying to his brother's bed. He barely caught the flailing arm before it hit him in the stomach.

"Easy, Alan," he said. "Come on, little brother, it's just a bad dream." Gordon knelt down so that he could see his brother's face. With a gasp, Alan's eyes bolted open and he shivered with the after affects of the nightmare. "Must have been pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Alan whispered. "Bad." Blinking back the tears he felt, Alan glanced at his best friend and big brother with a question in his eyes.

"Sure," Gordon answered. "Grab your pillow because I am not sharing mine." In the early morning quiet, Jeff opened the door to his youngest sons' bedroom and smiled at the sight of them curled up on Gordon's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the TB or the Tracys nor am I making any money from this story. It is solely written for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! I think this is the fastest I've finished a multiple chapter story. Okay, so they were short bits but still an update every evening is pretty good for me. Thanks again.-sam1

Alan

Alan and Scott

"Scotty, I'm sorry," Alan cried, watching his brother drop to the ground. Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, screaming for someone to help him; he slid to the ground and looked down at his brother. Scott had his eyes closed and was holding the front of his shorts, groaning. "Scotty, look at me."

"Allie, shhh," Scott muttered.

"I'm sorry, Scotty," he cried. "I didn't mean to hit you with the baseball." Scott slowly sat up while keeping his hand on his shorts.

"It was an accident," Scott mumbled, keeping his voice pitched low. "Help me up, Allie. I think it would be a good idea to get an ice pack and some aspirin." Slowly they made their way back to the house and up to Scott's room. Once he was lying down, Alan ran downstairs for an ice-pack and some aspirin. For the rest of the afternoon, he remained by Scott's bedside watching over him as Scott had done so many times for him.

* * *

Alan and John 

Sitting side-by-side, the two blonde-haired brothers gazed out over the pond that had served as a swimming hole up until their father had an in ground pool built into a section of the backyard. Every once in a while, the brothers would venture back here to use the rope swing to see who could make the biggest splash.

"Johnny, why do you want to go away?" Almost angrily, he threw a small rock as hard as he could.

"Allie, you know I've had my sights on Harvard," John answered, calmly. "I'll be home for the holidays and summer breaks. The time we're apart will go by fast just like it does now with Scott at Yale."

"But I miss him being around, too," he replied. "You're all going to be leaving me." That was the heart of Alan's fears, being left behind and the close-knit family life he knew would end.

"You know that nothing will tear our family apart, don't you?" John asked. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alan's half-hearted shrug. "I promise, Allie, that we will remain close no matter where life takes us." Deep down, Alan knew that John was telling him the truth and grinned weakly up at him.

"I know, Johnny, but I don't have to like it," Alan said. "I'm going to miss you." John draped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he admitted.

* * *

Alan and Virgil 

Biting on the end of his colored pencil, Virgil thought about what he wished to sketch. Even though he was only five-years-old, he'd discovered how much he enjoyed coloring and drawing. His brothers were scattered around the family room pursuing their own interests or in the case of Gordon annoying his older brothers. Alan had been playing with some old chunky cars that each of the boys had played with until he became bored. Toddling over to Virgil, he reached for the pencil causing Virgil to draw a messy line across his paper.

"No, Allie," he said. "I'm drawing. You go play with your cars." Alan stared up at him for a moment and then reached for the pencil again.

"Dwaw wike Birgie," he argued. "Allie wanna dwaw." Determinedly, he kept reaching for the pencil much to Virgil's annoyance.

"NO!" Virgil snapped. "Mommy gave these to me." Scooting backwards, he struggled to get away from his youngest brother. Alan persisted and followed him.

"Allie dwaw wike Birgie, pwease," he begged. He'd already learned how to manipulate his older brothers into giving him what he wanted. Virgil made the mistake of looking at his brother's sad puppy dog look and sighed.

"One picture, Allie," he conceded, knowing that it was useless to argue. Happily, Alan clapped his hands and then shoved the paper out of the way and plopped down on Virgil's lap.

"Hep Allie dwaw, Birgie," he said. The two boys sat together and drew a picture. Once it was complete, Alan stood up and took the paper from Virgil. "Fanks, Birgie."

* * *

Alan and Gordon 

"Even when we don't do something we get the blame, Allie," Gordon grumbled. The two brothers had been sent to their room without dessert…again for the third time in one week. Alan looked up at his older brother with a smug look.

"Yeah, but this time we did do something and—" Gordon interrupted him with a loud shout of laughter.

"It was so worth it just to see Scott's face when he realized that Ashley was standing in the doorway," he managed to say. Unable to hold back his laughter, Alan joined in until both boys were on the floor laughing uproariously.

"And Grandma was perfect, "SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY, COVER YOURSELF! THAT IS NO WAY TO GREET YOUR FRIEND!"" Alan's imitation of their grandmother triggered yet another bout of raucous laughter. Grandma passed by the closed bedroom door and heard them laughing.

"Those two…" She continued down the hallway with a small smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.


End file.
